


Valentine's Day

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What are best friends for?
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yanagi Renji
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2021-02-13  
> Dedication: For my beloved wife. Happy Valentine's Day.

''It's a cold, Genichirou. No need to worry yourself.''

Sanada wanted to snort but refrained. Yukimura looked and sounded dreadful enough without this kind of sarcasm. 

''I think you should still see the nurse, at least. You barely made it through class just now.''

''I think that would be wise also.'' Yanagi put in, sidling up to the other two. ''You really have looked better.''

Yukimura sighed. He couldn't really blame them for worrying. But it was so hard to go to the nurse for every little thing, especially the common cold for which no one would go in the first place.

''I'm perfectly fine.''

Two snorts greeted his words.

''Alright, maybe not perfectly. But I am well enough to make it through my last class and then go home in peace. It's the end of the week anyway. Besides, I want to take my English class today. It's the reason I came here at all.''

The last sentence was almost incoherent as Yukimura had already broken out of their small circle and continued on his way. 

Sanada raised an eyebrow but didn't understand what was so special about today.

Yanagi looked on until Yukimura had rounded the corner then commented on the obvious question mark over the other's head.

''It's Valentine's Day, Genichirou. Albeit we do not celebrate it the more English way, Seiichi has been looking forward to it for weeks. There's just not yet someone around who can make it as special as he deserves it to be.''

-

The bell surprised Yukimura but he obediently dragged himself out of his blankets and made the trek towards the door. He couldn't have been fast and felt ready to faint when he finally reached it. 

Whoever it had been had obviously already left as no one was there. But before he disappointedly shut it again, his eyes caught on a small bundle of cloth on the ground. He reached for it half-steadily, then pulled himself back upright with the help of the wall. 

''Where did you come from?''

Making conversation with a cloth might be crazy but he was sick, so it had to be ok. 

Reaching his bedroom after another endless track, he cautiously set the gift down then plopped face-first onto the bed. 

Having caught his breath after what seemed like ages, he finally reached again for the cloth then his eyes widened in surprise.

It must have moved!

''I can't be that sick. Can I?''

Again the cloth moved but this time Yukimura was a witness, catching it immediately and opening it up with surprisingly nimble fingers. Into view came something incredibly soft, small and… it purred when touched.

''Oh my.''

-

When the next training matches came about, Yukimura placed his tennis bag directly onto the bench. Then, much to the surprise of his regulars called on Yanagi and Sanada to sit next to it while he got ready to welcome the newest members to the club with the remaining regulars. 

As soon as everyone else was gone a small head appeared, startling Sanada clear off the bench while Yanagi snickered and then petted the small creature. ''Hello again, little lady. Are you having a good time?'' When a purr was his only answer, Yanagi smiled and gestured for Sanada to sit again. ''I told you it was a good idea.'' 

Sanada grumbled but couldn't help stretching out his hand to have it softly nibbled at. ''I concede on that point. But did it have to be Valentine's Day?'' 

''At the moment his most important day of the year, I might add. So yes. Besides, I didn't write the card.'' 

Another grumble went through Sanada's frame, though he couldn't deny that point either. ''Only because you insisted on those particular strokes. As if you wouldn't be just as good in calligraphy.'' 

''I love you too, Genichirou. And now we'll both play nice and look after this little one while our friend weeds the members-garden to his heart's content.'' 

The little furball seemed to agree and promptly curled against the two big hands now touching it so lovingly.

Yes, this had been a perfect valentine. 

For everyone involved.


End file.
